User blog:Pastel Dreamer Kay/50 facts on your favourite derp hero (me)
1. I am 14 and I was born on 21/08/01 2. I am the oldest in my class, and older than a few in the class above me 3. I was held back for 'being too stupid' and not knowing much Irish, yet I am in the top 5 of my classes 4. I find Math really difficult 5. I have been accused of being Belemic 6. I can barley see from my left eye, and if I close my right eye, while keeping the left open, everything seems blurry 7. I am bisexual 8. I am allergic to some cats, meaning more than one and I sneeze, and my eyes get watery and puffy. 9. As I grow older I start to dislike chocolate 10. My favorite drink is Coke a Cola Zero 11. I dislike water and I only drink it if it's flavoured 12. I get sick really easily 13. My favorite colours consist of, All shades of Blue, All shades of Purple, a few pinks (not many) and Black. 14. My favorite wild animal is the wolf or lion 15. My favorite domestic animal is the cat, dog or rabbit. 16. My favorite flowers are Lilys , Roses ,Water Blossoms and the Japanese Lotus 17. I am an anime nerd 18. I love Attack On Titan and Tokyo Ghoul 19. I haven't finished either though, due to lack of time 20. I ALWAYS spoil the endings for myself. 21. I actually have an imaginary friend called Lotus Blossom 22. She's been my friend since I was 6 23. I keep her a secret at school 24. She's nearly an alter ego if you will. 25. She's more stuck up, posh and formal than I. 26. I loved the show MLP:FIM up until the main protaginist became a princess 27. I love the rain 28. The rain calms me down no matter what 29. It reminds me of my dad because I use to go on walks with him in the rain 30. Kay (SH OC) is based of all my dreams. She's a mix between Lotus and I. 31. Kay is all my anger and introvertedness and Insecruites 32. Kay is all of Lotus's poshness and stuborness. 33. Kay is a mix between my clothing, and Lotus's personality. 34. When I was little I truly belived in dragons, and up until recently I gave up and accepted they were not real 35. I also believed in unicorns. 36. I always drew dragons. 37. My facination of stars is what inspired me to draw. 38. I always stayed up to look at them 39. When I go to the country with my great aunt, I sneak out to watch the stars. 40. Pokemon is my favorite game. 41. If I were a pokemon I'd like to be a ...Dumbreon or Garchomp x3 42. I call them dumbreon's out of my anger on how hard it is to kill them (It's terrible I know) 43. Back to Lotus: I always imagined her like a twin sister too 44. She was there when I was sad. 45. She inspired a lot of my characters. 46. It sounds crazy, but I haven't seen Lotus, as if my mind has shut her out, and I'm worried, even though I know she's not real. 47. I was always shy 48. My favorite music is those of music boxes 49. My pet dog is called Fudge, and he's like, my best friend 50. SH is actually my safe haven :) Category:Blog posts